Natsu Uchiha
= “The seeker embarks on a journey to find what he wants and discovers, along the way, what he needs.” = Natsu Uchiha (なつ うちは) is a Genin of Konohagakure and member of the Uchiha Clan. Background Natsu was born in the Fire Country, on a warm Friday evening. Natsu's mother went into labor prematurely, causing the Doctors to fear of potential complications. Though their fears and worry proved to be all for naught. Apart from being fairly light and small, Natsu was a healthy baby. Natsu was a very adventurous child, a trait that would stick with him all the way through adulthood. Growing up, he would spend the majority of his time with his younger clansmen, outside, exploring, enjoying the typically very bright and warm weather the Land of Fire had to offer. He was exploratory to the core, but Natsu also had a healthy sense of caution when it came to their little voyages - he never acted out of sheer instinct, his approach to life was somewhat methodical. Natsu's true journey began at the age of 15, when he rolled into the Konohagakure Academy. Shortly after enrollment, Natsu met a man, Bouzu. Bouzu was a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, and took Natsu under his wing somewhat. He showed the young boy his first glimpse into the life of the Shinobi and also introduced him to both Masaru and Kobarosue, two other Leaf Shinobi. During this time he also met a boy, Tanjiro, who later became his first training partner. Tanjiro was kind, the two hit it off immediately, and vowed to watch each other grow into the Shinobis they dreamed to become. Overall, his time in the academy was a bit unconventional. Him and fellow students were instructed to aid in Boar removal. Guided by their instructor, Senju Kuroyuri Itsuki, the group managed to drive the boar to Herb Country. However, during the mission, Natsu was almost the victim of friendly fire when one of his classmates, Peterama, nearly electrocuted him, before being saved by Itsuki. Shortly following the success of the mission, Natsu graduated from the Academy and was rewarded the rank of Genin. During a rare, rainy afternoon in Konoha, Natsu was approached by Michiya Nara, a Leaf Jounin while the young Genin was training with a fellow clansman. Michiya saw the potenial in the young Uchiha and offered him the opportunity to join Squad Four. Natsu accepted, and during this time, would find himself partaking in various missions with a decorated group of individuals. It was then, where he would make the majority of his friendships, bonds that would continue to this day. Following the election of Nami Yakamashi, Lady Fourth, Natsu would find himself reassigned to a new squad, reuniting with his former teacher, Senju Kuroyuri Itsuki. Personality Natsu is a kind and friendly man. Most of his peers would describe him as outgoing, somewhat of an extrovert. His child-like adventurous nature never left him, to this day, Natsu still enjoys his outdoor travels, yearning for journey and discovery. Natsu also has an insatiable appetite for knowledge and is always eager to learn. At his core, Natsu is a kind-hearted, energetic, and ambitious young Shinobi. Appearance Natsu is a young looking man with a fair complexion, and athletic build. His hair is blonde, medium-length, and is often styled with heavy bangs. Natsu usually wears a black robe and tape wrapped around his hands. Abilities Sharingan As an Uchiha, Natsu has access to the Dojutsu, "Sharingan". As such, his perception of movements is heightened. He has a predisposed affinity for Genjutsu as well. Ninjutsu Natsu learned of his natural affinity for Fire Release Jutsu sometime after arriving in Konohagakure. Shortly after, he also gained the ability to manipulate Lightning Release Jutsu. Trivia * The name "Natsu" means "born in the summer." Category:Konoha Characters Category:Uchiha Characters